Second Chance
by mooney-996
Summary: Magnus Bane thought he had lost the love of his life for good over 10 years ago. But who is this man standing in his office offering to be his new bodyguard? (A/U - everyone is human. Rated M just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

"But you can not just leave like that! Your parents have no right to do this to you!" I shout at the tall dark haired man across from me

"They can and they will apparently Mags. There is nothing I can do. I've been told that I leave at the end of the week"

"But it's the army Alexander! You've almost 18! If they had waitied a few more months then you don't have to go! It would be your choice not theirs! You are not a fighter! Don't they realise that they are setting you up practically for slaughter! I don't want to be seeing your name on the news saying that you have been killed in some attack gone wrong!" My hands were shaking as I was pacing the floor trying to make sense of why my best friend's parents think that it is a good idea to send their son off to the army. "Did they even say why they are sending you? There's no just reason"

Alec sighs "Well. I guess there is no reason to lie to you since I am going to away soon. You're my best friend Magnus and I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for some time now but I guess I'm out of time."

My heart jolts in surprise. Alexander Lightwood is not one to be shaken and right now his hands were shaking, he was refusing to look at me, instead moving his eyes to anywhere but me. It's like he is toying with something in his mind. Like he really wants to tell me something but he is doubting himself. I decide to take action to calm him down. "Hey" I say placing both of my hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at me "What's wrong. You can tell me anything you know that right?"

I watch as Alexander's features relax in my hands and almost melt into my hands as our eyes meet. I smile at him trying to silently encourage him.

"I…I wanted to tell you that….I have wanted to sign up to the army for a while and I knew this was how you were going to react. I didn't want to upset you and I've been trying to find a way to tell you that this is what I have wanted for while."

My face falls. I can tell when Alexander is lying and he is definitely lying to me right now. I sigh as I nod and accept the cock and bull excuse he has just given me. Alexander has always been against joining the army. His adoptive brother Jace joined the army as soon as he could legally sign up and Alec was always going on how the army is dangerous and how he was worried about Jace being deployed and not returning. Joining the army made sense for Jace. He was a fighter, a born soldier. He needed that form of stability in his life that the army gave and you could see that it suited him well when he came home for the holidays. Alexander was not one of those people. He wanted to be a writer. He already had a few manuscripts to publish but he never found the courage to send them off. He was against using guns and was never really one for following rules. He lived by his own rules and I happily was by his side encouraging him all the way to embrace the individual he was.

I sigh resolute in the fact that there was nothing that I could do to change things. "Fine. If you are going, then we need to throw you a big going away party."

Alec smiles as if he was relieved "This is you. Of course there would be a leaving party"

"Hey!" I protest "I love a good party and this is a good excuse as any to have one"

"It's not like I'm going away forever Mags. It will probably for a few years before I find something else to do anyway. I know some friends who had the army help them move off to different career paths after a few years of service"

"I bet none of them wanted to be a writer though did they?"

Alec shakes his head "No. But you never know. It might do me good. I'm not exactly good in a fight. You've always had to bail me out when someone's tried to punch me"

I nod and smile, trying my best to hide the hurt in my chest. "That's true. But this time I'm guessing it will be Jace that will be helping you out, not me" My heart tugs at the idea of anyone hurting Alexander but that small silver lining of Jace probably being in the same regiment as Alec makes me feel slightly better. It just means that someone will be there to have his back even when I can't.

Alec nods "Yeah. Maybe."

"Just promise me that we will always keep in touch. Don't leave me for your new army buddies right? I mean, I'm a little jealous that you get to see all of those fit looking bodies every day" I joke making him laugh. I came out as bisexual to Alexander a few months ago and he took it really well. He apparently said that he always knew that I had a thing for men and women and was waiting for me to tell him. Alec was at least half right.

"I promise that if i meet any good looking men that are worthy of my best friend then I will send them your way" He joked

I grin in response because what else can I do? Yes I am into men and women but Alec doesn't know the whole truth.

My type was women…..

and Alexander

Hey everyone!

Welcome to my new fanfic!

This chapter is a trial to see if you all like it and see if I should continue with it. I have about 6 chapters written so far so I can always see what happens. I'm a big Shadowhunters fan (Malec is officially my OTP!) and I hope you all enjoy this new direction that I have gone with my writing. I apologise to those of you who have subscribed to follow me, I haven't released anything in a very long time. Life just caught up with me (marriage, babies etc) so I didn't really have time to write until now. This will not be weekly update thing so please be patient and I will try and write and upload as soon as I can.

Much love and Merry Christmas!

mooney-996


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I had managed to plan a big going away party with all of our friends two nights before Alec's leaving day. It didn't take much convincing from everyone to join us on short notice. After convincing Alec's parents to go out for the night so that he could have a night to say goodbye to his friends properly, the house was packed with people drinking, playing games and definitely lots of people making out. It also sounded like the advice I gave to Alexander to make sure the doors upstairs were locked was not listened to if the creaks from the ceiling were anything to go by.

As I was passing through to the kitchen, I ran into a stunning black haired beauty who enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Magnus! Thank you for organising this party for Alec. I know that he wouldn't have let me organise one for him"

"Isabelle. I know you are Alexander's little sister but there are just some things only a best friend can do. In this case, make sure Alexander has the best send off possible" I grinned at her

She grinned back at me with a few tears lingering in her eyes. "I know you don't want him to go as much as I do" I stiffened in the hug knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. On the outside I was happy and enjoying the party, I mean who doesn't like a good party, but on the inside I was crushed. Even thought I had pretty much spent every day with Alexander after he told me he was leaving, I hated the idea that I was not going to see or hear from my best friend, and secret crush, for months on end. I remember it happening when Jace left and how upset Alexander and Isabelle were when Jace was not allowed to contact them for a few months so he could adjust to life in the army and being away fromhome comforts.

"It's not like we have a choice Isabelle. Alexander chose this and you know what he is like once he sets his mind to things"

Izzy breaks from the hug and looks at me concerned "What are you on about? Alec never chose this"

I look at her perplexed "But that's what he told me. He told me first that your mum and dad was forcing him to go but then he finally told me that he had wanted to go for a while and just didn't want to tell me because he knew how I would react"

Isabelle looked a little taken aback "Ah okay. Yeah…uh… that's why he didn't tell you first thing."

I scowled at Izzy "What aren't you telling me Iz?"

She waved her hand to dismiss my comment "Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on let's go get a drink and dance the night away. I need as many of those amazing cocktails you make in my system before mum and dad get home"

"Now you're speaking my language" I grin, grabbing a few bottles to make a massive cocktail for the pair of us.

After lots of dancing and many drinks later, the party is starting to die down as people started to leave. The alcohol was definitely making it's way through everyone's system but there was one person who I knew could not hold their liquor and he was the guest of honour tonight. Knowing this, I went off to go and find Alexander. I decided to try his room first, which was currently empty. I tried Isabelle's room as sometimes he likes to hide out there when there are parties downstairs but instead I found Izzy and her boyfriend Simon making out on her bed.

Shocked at the idea of being caught, they both jump seeing me open Izzy's door.

"Magnus what the hell!" Simon groans at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh come on. I've seen worse from you two" I jest causing them both to blush "I'm looking for Alexander. Have you seen him?"

"I think I last saw him talking to Clary outside" Izzy answers.

"Okay thanks" I say turning to close the door and leave them to it.

"Wait!" I hear Isabelle shout stopping me "There's something I need to ask you"

"But babe, can't it wait?" Simon protests

"No this can't and you know why" I watch as Izzy throws Simon a daring glare which shuts him up immediately and causes me to chuckle. Izzy is most definitely not one to be held in her place.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Magnus" She sighs and pats a space on the bed to gesture me to sit down next to her. I pause. The only time she ever does this to me is when there is something that she needs a serious conversation with me about. I sit down next to her with Simon on her other side. She grabs my hands in hers and starts to run her thumb over them almost comforting me. "You know how much I love you and you know that you mean the absolute world to Alec but I need to ask. Are you ever going to tell Alec how you really feel about him?"

"Izzy. I don't think we should-"

"It's okay Simon." I interrupt "How- how long have you known? Does Alexander know?"

"He doesn't know and I've had my suspicions for a while. Just the way you look at him is different to how a friend would"

I sigh "I've wanted to tell him but I've always held back because I know that it would ruin our friendship. Plus, now he going away I don't see the point. There's no reason to start something that we can not finish."

Izzy sighs loudly "You boys are unbelievable" She mutters under her breath but just loud enough that I can hear it still. "He needs to know before he goes Magnus otherwise you will never tell him and you may forever regret it. Just go outside and talk to him. He is going to miss you terribly when he goes so spend as much time with him as possible" With that she shoos me out of her room, leaving me to find Alexander.

Just like Izzy predicted, Alec was sitting outside on one of the garden bench's leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, holding a bottle of beer in both hands. I'm quite used to seeing Alexander like this when he has had too much of a party. He normally does this to get a bit of quiet. That was originally how we met. We were both at a house party and decided to go outside to get a bit of piece and quiet and as they say the rest is history.

"Hey you" I say causing Alec to look up in my direction. He smiles when he realises it's me and looks back down to his bottle of beer as I sit next to him on the bench. "Getting a bit much?"

"You know me so well" We both laugh.

"How are you feeling? Nervous yet?" I ask trying to make some form of idle talk

"Not really. Just hate the idea of going and not seeing everyone for a while" He answered sullingly

"Oh come on. You won't fully be on your own. You'll have Jace with you"

"Yeah. But I won't have you there with me"

"As much as I will miss you, I am not going to join the army just to spend time with you" I joke causing Alec to laugh

"No offence, but I don't think you would last 5 minutes. Anyway you need to focus on your clothes designing. Some of the stuff you have designed is really good." I beam at Alec

"We can always write to each other and stuff. I'm not going anywhere while you are gone"

"I hope so. I don't think I can live without you Mags."

"I already told you" I say moving myself so I am on my knees infront of him, my hands on his thighs, forcing him to meet my gaze. God he has beautiful eyes "I'm not going anywhere" I say sternly

"I hope you know how much you mean to me Mags" He said placing a hand on my cheek. I decide to break down my walls slightly and melt into his hand, enjoying the feel of it against my skin.

I smile "I wonder if it is as much as you mean to me Alexander"

"Probably not" He chuckles.

He needs to know before he goes Magnus. Isabelle's advice currently running through my head and with a lot of liquid courage in my system I decided that Isabelle was right. Alec does need to know. I need to tell him. But how do I go about it? I look down, breaking eye contact with Alec, thinking that if he can't see my face then he can't see how nervous I currently am.

"Listen Alexander. There is something that I need to tell you. I don't want you to leave without knowing how I feel" I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"What's wrong?"

"When I say how much you mean to me, I need to tell you that you mean…more to me than a friend"

"Of course I know that. I've been hoping you would say something to me for a while." Alec laughs

"You do?" I ask surprised

"We're best friends Magnus. Do you think that I don't know? Have you ever thought that I think of you more than a friend as well?"

I laugh softly "Izzy was right. We are unbelievable"

"What do you mean?"

I decide to bite the bullet, ignoring his question "Can I show you how much you mean to me?"

Alec stares at me and slowly nods, a slight smile gracing his face. With that confirmation I lean towards him and linger, hovering my lips over his, giving him a chance to back out. But he doesn't. Instead he grabs my head in his hands and gently presses his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

"Magnus…Magnus…..MAGNUS!" I jolt out of my daydream as I am brought back to the room I was currently in. I look around and see the woman that is standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry Maia. I was just lost in my head"

"Yeah I can see that. Look I know that today is a bit of a hard day for you so I think we need to stop the meeting for now and carry on tomorrow"

"No no. It's okay. Carry on"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay then. So as you know the tour for MB clothing is coming up. First and foremost are you happy with the clothes you have designed to be put out onto the runway?"

I nod "I am"

"Okay. Also are you happy to attend the fashion week shows in London, Milan, New York and Paris?"

"Yes. I have already cleared my calendar for it all"

"Okay good. Now, onto something that I know you are probably not going to like"

I look up from my desk to the stunning woman in front of me. She started to run a hand through her hair, a nervous tick of hers.

"Ragnor Fell thinks that you may need security to join you on the tour. In particular, he wants you to have a bodyguard with you at all times."

"What? Why? I'm a fashion designer not the bloody Queen of England"

Maia smirked "With the amount of glitter you love to use in your outfits, some would argue otherwise"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

She laughed in response "Nothing for you to worry about Magnus. Look, since MB clothing is the newest clothing line on the scene, everyone wants to know you and get to know you. It is purely covering ourselves. You can never be too careful."

I sigh "And Ragnor insisted on this?"

Maia nodded "He did"

"Alright. Fine. But they had better have a decent personality. I don't want some boring person following me not saying a word to me the entire time"

Maia smiled "I'll see what I can do"

I nod as I finish working on my sketch pad for my latest design as Maia leaves the room. I put down my pencil and put my head in my hands. Today is never a good day for me. I look at my design in honour of the man that I once gave my heart to over 10 years ago and lost almost instantly. It was a black fitted dress with little hints of bright startling blue. The neck straps have been designed in a D shape to mirror that of an archers bow and had a thin line of silver running down the middle of the straps to imitate an arrow. I close my eyes and think about the amazing man with his jet black hair and startling blue eyes holding a bow and arrow on a random Saturday afternoon in the park as I laid there near him sketching. They were my favourite times with him together. We were so relaxed and I got to secretly watch as he flexed his muscles with every nock and release of an arrow.

I don't know how long I sat there for staring at the design in front of me. It's perfect. Almost as perfect as the man was himself. I write down the name of my design at the bottom with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I decide to pour myself a whiskey and take a sip. I then look at a black and white photo of the very man that has inspired my career and in particular this very dress which is now named after him. He is smiling, eyes wide staring at the camera. I raise my glass to the photo and take a sip.

The tears finally spill over as memory after memory of the man runs through my head. It's been almost 10 years to the day that I got that harrowing call meaning that I would never see him again, hear his laugh, spend countless hours just sitting and talking and putting the world to right. Watch him just enjoying life, before it all got taken away from him so suddenly.

"I wish you were here with me to share all of this. You always said that I would make it one day. This is for you. I miss you…..Alexander"


	4. Chapter 4

After a month of finalizing details and making last minute adjustments to my fashion line, it was time to finalize the traveling for my tour. But that in turn meant that I needed to meet my new bodyguard. To say that I am excited to meet this new person was easily the biggest understatement of the century but I knew that it was needed to happen. My PR manager Ragnor Fell and best friend for many years had insisted and for that I will allow it. I knew that to make him happy I had to placate. I was assured by Ragnor that the man was the best of the best. He came from an army background and went in to the secret service to retire into private body guarding all in the space of 10 years. Needless to say even I was impressed when I heard this. Clearly if the guy is this good then he should be protecting someone important like royalty. Not some little fashion designer who was going on a jaunt around the world to parade his newest fashion line. Hiring him was a little overdramatic - even for me.

It was a horrible rainy Tuesday and I was sitting in my office. I was finishing off my sketches for some more designs that came into my head when Ragnor knocked on my glassed office door. I beckoned him in.

"Morning" I greet with a smile as Ragnor sits on the sofa in the corner of my office. "Care for a martini?"

"It's 10 in the morning Magnus" Ragnor chastises

"Well it's happy hour somewhere in the world my dear" I joke walking over to my drinks cart pouring myself a martini and Ragnor a scotch. He can never say no to the vintage scotch I always keep for him. "So how can I help you?" I ask sitting on another sofa opposite Ragnor.

"I have your bodyguard waiting for you downstairs. I was wondering if you are willing to meet with him to finalize details for your trip."

I groan in my head "Sure. Do I least get to know his name so I can greet him properly?"

"Yes. His name is Alexander" I freeze in my seat momentarily before shaking my head. I momentarily think that it's him but my heart drops reminding me that Alexander had been dead for years. I know that Alexander is a popular name. It should not faze me that someone else has the same name as….him. Maybe he has a nickname that I can call him instead so I don't have to use his given name so much.

I will have to sort that out another time. For now I put on a brave face and nod my head. "Very well sent him up"

As Ragnor goes downstairs to get this….. Alexander, I walk back to my desk. I thought about creating a more comfortable approach  
for my bodyguard, which would be ideal, but now knowing his name has already set my walls up. No. Sitting behind my desk is fine. It creates the barrier that I need right now. To maintain a level of professionalism I decided to continue with my sketching rather than continue drinking on the sofa. I was just finishing off a beautiful neckline on a blazer when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said waving my hand for them to come in, my mind a little more preoccupied on getting the colouring correct.

"Magnus. I would like you to meet Alexander. He is your bodyguard for the tour."

"Okay. Thank you Ragnor. Take a seat Alexander and I will be right with you"

"Thank you Mr Bane" My eyes widen. The voice sounds very familiar. Almost like…. No. I shake my head and try to slow down my heart. What a silly pipe dream.

"Mr Bane is my Father, please call me-" I look up and I stop dead. The man in front of me hasn't seemed to have aged a day. My heart stops as I stare at the beautiful man before me. How is he here? Am I dreaming? Yes that's it I must be dreaming. Did he have a twin that I never knew about? They do say there is someone in the world who is your twin so I guess it could be possible. No. This is just my mind playing tricks on me that's got to be it. I take every inch of the tall dark haired man in front of me. Taking in the features that I knew like the back of my hand. His tall, lean, muscular frame. The dark suit he was wearing that fitted him perfectly, his hair slightly tousled with that 'rolled out of bed' look that he always was able to pull off, his strong jaw that now sported a bit of light stubble that really suited him and by far his best feature of all, those eyes. I used to get lost in those eyes for hours as he spoke about everything and anything. Such a bright blue that almost reminded you of clear water. They were always striking against his dark hair and light complexion. I used to be able to read those eyes like a book in all capital letters. But this time, those eyes are guarded. Clearly they have seen things and want to hide things from me.

"Hello Mags" Was all he said softly. His voice melodic and ringing in my ears. A voice that I never thought I would hear again. My vision starts to blur as tears threaten to fall down my eyes. He is here. My….

"Alexander" Is all I can say. My mind is racing a million miles a minute and doesn't want to stop.

"What…. what are you doing here?"

"I was the one assigned to be your bodyguard. Well, actually I volunteered when I found out it was you." Alec said grinning as he waved his hands around just like he used to when he was describing things. It always used to help him think and process what he was trying to say. But now, seeing those hands, suntanned with faint scars on them, it brought me back to the night where it all happened. When we confessed how we felt about each other. How his hands ran through my hair, the feel of his fingers gracing my scalp and down my neck to finally settled at my waist as we made love for the first and only time. Those magical hands were in front of me almost mocking me as I thought I would never get to see them, maybe even touch them, again.

As my eyes traveled from his hands to his captivating eyes, there was only one thing that clouded my mind, that I had to speak out loud.

"You're dead. How is this possible?" I stand up and position myself in front of my desk. As I eye Alexander again, I slowly feel a tear trickle down my face. I tried to wipe it away but more tears seemed to follow.

"Mags. I can explain" Alec tries but my head and heart are fit to burst with anger, rage, sadness, confusion, elation that I was finally seeing him again in front of me. I shake my head furiously as I start to pace around my desk, laughing to myself.

"This is not even possible. You're just a mirage that I've concocted in my head. I've officially gone insane. I miss my best friend that much that I am visualising him standing in my office just before I meet another person by the name of Alexander."

"Magnus. Please I can explain-"

"YOU DIED!" I bellow, watching Alec silence and stiffen in front of me. We stand there motionless for a few seconds before I continue. Tears fully flowing down my face, which I'm almost certain has ruined my make up. "I went to your funeral! I have mourned you for the last 10 fucking years and suddenly you come back say 'hey Mags' and you think that this was all going to be water under the bridge? Do you honestly think I was just going to let the last 10 years blow over just like that?" I spit snapping my fingers to emphasize my point. "Where the hell have you been! Why haven't you called? Just to tell me that you were alive! I was so worried about you when you left to go to the army and you stopped responding to my letters, my phone calls, everything!"

"I had to"

"Had to what? Be a jerk and ignore your best friend. The best friend who you told you loved just before you left. The best friend who was the first person you had ever slept with? The best friend who said you would never forget? I waited for you! I promised you that I would wait for you and I held that promise until I had to watch, what I thought was, your body being put into the ground! I didn't eat or sleep for days after that. I normally take today off. Did you know it's been 10 years since you supposedly died? I was going to visit your grave tonight like I do every year! Now I know it's all been for nothing because you clearly couldn't give a shit!"

Alec rubbed his face with both of his hands in frustration before putting one out in front of him, palm out, as if begging for me to calm down. Well, there was no way of that.

"Magnus. Before you say anything else you have to listen. I'm going to tell you everything but you can not interrupt. Please can you do that for me?"

"That's a tall order coming from you." I snide

"I know. You have every right to be mad at me. Everything will make sense once I explain. Once you know the facts, you can decide whether you believe me or not."

I breathe a heavy sigh and decide to sit down at my desk while Alec sits on the sofa. I definitely need this desk as a barrier right now before I punch this gorgeous man in the face "I'm listening"

* * *

Please leave me a comment if you like this :)

Thank you for reading this story!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ten years ago I did join the army. I did go and serve for a few years like I said I would. They told me that I had excellent leadership skills and promoted me just over a year after joining, to be a sub-leader of one of the platoons. I wanted to tell you everything Magnus but we got shipped overseas to help with the war happening in Alicante involving a group called 'The Circle' and I never got the chance. We helped a group who called themselves 'Shadowhunters' and we were ambushed by Circle members. To this day, officials tell me that I did nothing wrong as a leader. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but I feel so guilty every time I think about it. Half of my group were killed onsite while the rest of us were captured. I worked out that I was help prisoner for about a year and a half. They were killing us off one by one when demands were not met and we were refusing to answer their questions." Alec froze in his seat staring at the floor, leaning over on his elbows rested on his knees. "I was next. They left the higher ups for last, thinking we would be more beneficial once we cracked. But the interrogation training had kicked in so we kept quiet all of the time and they were getting tired of it. They were about to kill me when Jace's platoon came in and rescued us all. I had never been so happy to see sunlight and fresh air than I had that day. We were all malnourished and dehydrated, covered in scars and broken bones from being tortured, we had no access to sunlight the entire time so we had no idea how long we had been down there for and our captures never spoke english around us except from when they were interrogating us."

"Once we had been rescued, questioned and had months of therapy, those of us who survived were granted a choice to stay in the army or not. A few of them decided to leave the army entirely. I don't blame them to be honest. Part of me really wanted to leave, but once I found out how The Circle were still terrorising Alicante, I had to take them down to make sure no one else went through what I did. I got offered a unique position to go undercover. To avoid being caught out, Alexander Gideon Lightwood had to die. I had to disappear completely and I'm so sorry that I had to put everyone through this but it had to be done to make sure no one was going to go after my family."

"What hurt me the most was that I was there at my own damn funeral. I watched as you gave my eulogy, as you cried by an empty gravestone begging for me to still be alive and for all of this to be a joke. I heard every damn word and it killed me inside. But seeing you like that gave me more clarification that I had done the right thing. I had saved your life by pretending to lose mine. You were safe. You were able to become the amazing designer that I knew you could be. Izzy and Simon were safe and could get married and start a family one day without watching over their shoulders. Jace is…just Jace and is apparently dating Clary from what I have heard."

I still sat there silent with my hands almost in prayer covering my mouth while leaning on my desk. Shit. This was a lot to handle. My head seriously hurts right now from all of this new information. I struggled to fight the tears that were still trickling down my face from my previous outburst. Hell. I was still mad at him for not contacting me but him explaining what happened has managed to put a lot of things into perspective.

"Does anyone else know you're alive still?" I had to ask

"I'm going to talk to everyone after seeing you but Jace knew I was alive the whole time"

"What!" I screamed anger bubbling in me. I'm going to be having serious words with Jace when I see him. We would normally meet up every year on Alexander's "death" anniversary at his grave. I doubt he would go there tonight anyway now that the truth was out.

"I had to have someone on the inside who could keep tabs on everyone for me to make sure that no threats were heading your way. He is what we called my Parabatai which is a partner who I could safely relay information to and who could bail me out if I ended up compromised. Everyone in my position had one and I chose Jace. Please don't be mad at him Mags. I needed him to keep my sanity and remind me of why I did what I did in the first place. I think I lost count over the years how many times I have wanted to come home"

"Izzy once told me that you never wanted to go into the army in the first place. Was that true?"

Alec nodded "I wasn't given a choice."

"Of course you was given a choice. They couldn't force you but you went anyway."

"I had already disappointed my parents enough with wanting to be a writer. All they ever told me was that it was not a realistic job and that I should do something worthwhile and constructive rather than having my head in the clouds all day. I knew my parents were homophobic so who knows what they would have done if they had found out that I was into guys too. I felt so much pressure to hide who I truly was that I wanted to throw them off the scent. All I ever heard about was how amazing Jace was doing, how amazing it was that Jace had found himself a proper career path in the army, how he had become a proper man. So I thought doing this would not be too much of a big deal but it would take the heat off me for a while. I was planning on trying to find a way to get myself permanently discharged home after 6 months but of course, it never happened.

I laughed softly in disbelief "I knew you were lying to me when I originally asked you about going"

Alec grinned "You always saw right through me"

"That's what being a best friend was meant to be about" I said dripping as much sarcasm as I can into it.

Alex suddenly looked at me straight faced and sagged his shoulders. "Look Mags. I need to be serious with you now. I am meant to be your protection while you are on your tour. If this is too much for you then I need to know now so I can get you a replacement."

"Am I in any danger since you have now…come out of hiding?"

Alec grinned "Oh don't you worry. Those people will never be seeing the light of day again."

"Did you… kill them?"

Alec scoffed "All I can tell you is that the leader Valentine Morgenstern is dead and The Circle is gone. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Racking through my brain, I remember reading in the paper a few weeks ago that Valentine Morgenstern was a highly wanted man who was killed recently in a set of planned attacks. To think that Alexander was caught up in all this awful group for years….

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. You can be my security Alexander. You know my backstory. You know me as a person and Ragnor was very insistent that I have you with me."

Alec smiled "Great."

"But that doesn't mean that I haven't quite forgiven you yet." I walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek. Alec sinks into my hand just like he did all those years ago as I stare in the clear blue abyss of his eyes once more. "I'm just relieved that my prayers were finally answered and I get to see you again"

Alec throws me a lopsided grin and places a hand over mine as I shiver and my heart jolts alive again after 10 years "I've missed you Mags"

"I've missed you too"

* * *

Honestly I have been really nervous about uploading this chapter. I have rewritten this about 5 times over the past few weeks so I hope that my hard work has paid off.

Please be nice with your comments.

I always go on the policy of "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all"

Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later after finally going through security details with Alexander, my phone buzzed. I looked at the phone and saw that Jace had sent me a text.

"Are you still on for tonight?" It read

I look up to Alexander who is just about to leave for the day. "Alexander"

He turns around to face me.

"Does Jace know that I know about you?"

He nods. "I told him this morning that I was going to tell you today. I didn't say when though"

"It's just…. he's asked me if I still want to meet up tonight. On your…'anniversary'" I put up two sets of fingers to do an air quote sign "myself, Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy would all meet up at your grave and then go to dinner."

Alec sighs. "Well I don't see why this year should be any different. Maybe make the dinner for 7 rather than 6 this time?" He grins

"But do the other's know about you yet?"

"No. I was going to see them after seeing you. I guess it would make more sense to do it all at once rather than individually."

"You do realise that they are all going to react like me but probably worse."

Alec nods. "I know. But I can't keep living this lie anymore and it's better that I explain my situation to everyone at once to avoid mixed messages"

"I guess that makes sense"

So I decide to call Jace and tell him that I am still on for tonight apart from one…addition. "I know about Alexander"

There was a slight pause before I heard his reply "You do?" Jace softly asks concerned

When I remember that I am on the phone and I have to use my words I answer. "Alexander's here right now. He's explained everything"

"Shit. Are you okay Magnus? I'm so sorry I had to keep this from you. They make us sign contracts and everything to make sure nothing gets leaked. I'll come over right now and make him leave if you want me to."

"No need Jace. I'm okay. I understand. I think it's safe to say that you now owe me a life debt."

"You've got it. Anything you want. Listen it's only you and me that know right now. Alec says that he wants to tell the others but I don't want to do it in front of his grave. That's too morbid even for my tastes."

"You're right. Why not get everyone to come to my loft. That way when things will inevitably go South, we have a safe space where we can air everything without being overheard."

"That sounds like a plan"

Evening rolled around quicker than I imagined. I think my head was about to explode with how heavy of a day this has been so far and it's not even over yet. I'm very much in need of a long hot bath and a lot of martini's from my minibar but alas that is not going to happen. Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace are all here currently having a drink in my living room. Jace and I managed to convince them to have some drinks at my loft first before heading out afterwards. It was perfect. I had told Alec to be here in 15 minutes. My heart can not stop racing with nerves. This night could go one of two ways. It could go horrendously wrong and turn into a riot, or the amount of tears between us all will turn my loft into a lake. Either way, it was not going to be pretty.

"So Magnus. Where are we heading to tonight?" asks Izzy

"It's a surprise my dear. Give me a few more minutes and we can go. I just need to finish getting ready"

"Oh come on Magnus. How much makeup are you going to put on this time? Don't forget the glitter fiasco a few years ago" Simon jokes. I sigh inwardly. I had decided that I would change things up a bit and put on some body glitter and go out to a club. It ended up clumping together and went everywhere, making me look like a weird form of a mermaid all night. It was safe to say Jace and Simon was thoroughly amused. I have not touched the stuff since.

I shudder "How can I forget"

I checked my phone as it buzzed, receiving a text from Alec telling me he was outside. It's showtime.

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make." Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me. I give Jace a small nod who understands what I have planned next. "I have brought you all here under false pretenses. We are not going out tonight."

Clary looks at me worried "Magnus, what's going on"

I pause, trying to get the right words out. This was a really sensitive subject and I wanted to play it right. "I have someone waiting outside my loft right now who wants to see you all and honestly, I don't know how well you all going to take to seeing him." 'Again' I think in my head.

"Magnus you should have said if you have got a new man in your life" Simon said.

"Well, he is not entirely new. That's the problem."

"Oh by the angel, it's not Imasu is it?" Izzy asked. Imasu and I were.. a situation gone very wrong through our entire relationship. I was still hung up on Alec at the time and it just never worked out as I couldn't provide all of my attention to him.

"No not Imasu. But all of you know him."

"Well, spare the dramatics and open the door then and let's see him…again I guess" Clary said.

I just nod and turn around to go and open the front door slightly. As I peep the door open, standing in front of me is Alexander, dressed in simple black jeans, black boots, a khaki shirt with his signature leather jacket. He looks really nervous.

"Are you ready?" I quietly ask.

He takes a deep breath and nods as I open the door fully, letting him come into my loft in full view of everyone in my living room.

Everyone is silent with eyes wide open as Alexander makes his way slowly into the living room with hands in his jeans pockets. He hunched in on himself, preparing himself for the blow that we expect is coming. I stare at Jace who has his hand on Clary's and I notice that Izzy has a hold on Simon's hand squeezing it tight as tears start to fall down her face silently.

No one says anything as Jace stands up and walks over to Alexander and gives him a hug of reassurance and stood on one side of Alexander while I stood on the other.

Before anyone could say anything, Isabelle stood up, letting go of Simon's hand as she slowly walked over to Alexander. She held her hands out gently as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Part of me wanted to do exactly the same thing earlier so safe to say, I don't blame her. Her hands move up to touch his face, as if to memorise it and to make sure it was in fact her big brother standing in front of her.

"Alec?" She asked hopefully as she looked directly at him, her hands still caressing his face.

"Hi Izzy. I'm home." He replied softly, tears welling in his eyes too. That was everyone's undoing as Izzy tackled her big brother in a hug and sobbed loudly, refusing to let go. I look over to Jace who gives me a nod and large grin while walking back over to Clary who has her hand over her mouth in shock to give her support. We definitely did the right thing bringing everyone here.

Simon is the first to say something. "I don't understand. How can you be here?"

With Izzy still in his arms, Alec turns to look at Simon. "It's a very long story and one that all of you deserve to hear. That fact that I have gone away for so long is just wrong and I can explain everything I promise."

With that, Alec motioned for everyone to sit down and for the next few hours, we all sat and listened as Alexander told us what had happened to him, answering any questions along the way. Looking around the room, it was safe to say that everyone took it a hell of a lot better than I did. Izzy still had not let Alec out of her sight and refused to leave his side while he talked to us. Alec even explained about Jace's involvement and how he told me earlier today.

"I can't believe you had to go through all of that" Simon gasped when Alec was finished

"It was worth it for you all to be safe." Alec countered

Izzy shook her head. "Right now I don't care. I finally get my big brother back"

"If I'm honest, I'm surprised that you haven't shouted at me yet"

"Oh believe me, I really wanted to when you first thing came through the door, but now that I know what happened to you, I can't be mad at you. You have always been so loyal and committed to keeping people safe even if you suffer in the process." Izzy answered "I just missed you so much and I'm so glad that my prayers had been answered. I feel like I am going to wake up tomorrow and this is all going to be a dream"

Alec laughed "Trust me, I'm not going away again"

"Well. Apart from going on tour with me" I joke

"Well yeah, that's true. But not like before then. I promise no more hiding" Alec chuckled

For the rest of the night we sat and talked. Alexander made sure that everyone got a private moment with him to talk. Simon for some reason looked a little paler when his private moment with Alec finished but he looked happy. I smile. I'm guessing Alec gave him the 'big brother talk' making up for the last ten years.

I laugh to myself as I lay on the couch, my cat chairman meow curled up on my lap. I never really had a family to call my own. I have an estranged Father somewhere in the world and a Mother who passed away quite a few years ago. I felt so alone and jealous of all of my friends. They had their own families whereas I was just on the edge somewhere. But as I look around the room, seeing everyone laughing and enjoying everyone's company, my heart filled. Finally resting his eyes on Alec, I felt the missing piece of my soul finally resting into place after being absent for so long.

For the first time in years, I am fully content.

I realised that I didn't need brothers, sisters or parents to make a family. It's one that you make on your own. For me, this is my family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that your bodyguard Alexander, is THE Alexander?"

"Yes"

"Your childhood best friend Alexander"

"Yes"

"The one who died"

"Yes"

"The one who was your first-"

"YES!"

The woman who sat infront of me wearing nurse's scrubs with her black hair tied back into a neat bun, just stared at me wide eyed as I told her everything that had transpired yesterday. I seriously needed someone to talk to after my talk with Alexander and Catarina was the only person who could have a partial judgement. I couldn't exactly talk to Ragnor about how awkward this situation could get and my other best friend Raphael is not who one goes to for advice like this.

"Wow. I did not see that coming"

"Trust me Catarina, I don't think anyone would have."

"How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a movie where the Oscar nominated plot twist has just happened!" I joke trying to lighten the mood. "Honestly? I'm still processing. I thought I had lost him for good Cat. He was my best friend, my first crush, my first… everything." I sigh as I slump backwards on the sofa we're currently sitting on in my living room, with a wineglass in my hand.

"It sounds like someone up there has decided that you two need another chance." Cat grins at me

"Oh come on. You know that I don't believe in all that 'stars aligned', 'fated person' mumbo jumbo bullshit."

"Only because you thought you had lost the love of your life. Who else can say that they have been given this opportunity again?"

"I know. But I can't just forgive him instantly Cat. I need to get to know him again. He is so… different. More mature. He has seen and done things I wouldn't even comprehend. He is not the Alexander that I know anymore but I believe him when he says that he is sorry. Sadly, ten years of heartache is not something you can forget overnight."

Cat places her hand on mine as she takes a sip from her wineglass. "I know my friend. You have both grown up. You both need to reconnect and find that common ground that you had all of those years ago. Think of it this way. If Alec didn't want to see you again, he would have stayed under the radar and you two would never have met again. He has been incognito for 10 years, I'm sure he would have been able to keep that up if he wanted to. But he wants to get to know you again. He wants to be there for you. Being your security guard is the best way he can do that."

I stare at Catarina as my head starts to shake and I shrug my shoulders in defeat. "I'm scared Cat. I don't want to lose him again."

Cat placed a hand on my cheek in support. "You won't. It's like you said before, having Alec as your security guard is purely a way of placating Ragnor for the tour and as much as I love you, no one is going to want to do anything to you. You are just a fashion designer. You don't own millions, you are not royalty, you are not that famous yet."

"Oh geez thanks" I scoff mildly offended

"My point is, that like you have said a thousand times before, Alec is not really needed. Think of him as another PA if you really must. Alec will probably be so bored on the journey since from what you told me over the years, he's not exactly into his fashion anyway. It means you basically get to spend the next few weeks with your old best friend from your childhood. Oh the horror!"

I laugh "I guess you're right. What harm can it do? Plus if it gets Ragnor off my back so I can work, I think I can manage this."

"That's the spirit! Now" She says as she pours herself another glass of red wine. "What does he look like now? Is he still hot?"

I groan "Hot does not even describe it Cat. He's tall, slim but muscular, has that stubbled beard and natural bed head look. I don't understand how someone can be that good looking. I can't believe that could have all been mine if he hadn't gone into the army in the first place!"

"Well now, you get that opportunity again"

I shake my head "I can't go there with him again. He works for me. It will be a major clash of interest"

"Who says people need to know"

"Oh you know me when I get with someone. I'm beyond obvious, I can't do the secret relationship thing."

"You are the boss. You can do what you like! Plus, when have you ever cared about what people think?"

"It's not that. I need to stay professional. I can not make Alexander a distraction. I need to focus and network for the next few weeks. Afterwards I can maybe think about having a life again"

Cat sighs. "Okay Magnus. But you need to let yourself be happy one of these days and not focus purely on work. Promise me when you come back, we will go out for drinks."

I smile "I promise"

For the rest of the night, Catarina and I discuss all of the places and events I am going to for the next few weeks. When she leaves, I head to bed after my usual night time routine of showering and removing my makeup. As I get under the golden silk sheets, I turn to look at a photo frame on the side of my bed. It has two pictures of Alexander and myself from the night before he left for the army in it. One was when we had just told each other that we loved each other and someone (Clary later confessed it was her) managed to sneak a picture of us kissing under the large tree in his back garden and next to it was another picture where Alexander's arm is around my shoulders, with my arms is around his waist curled into him. We were laughing about something (what it was escapes me now. Probably something Jace or Simon did) but they are my favourite pictures. Alexander looked so happy and the pictures seemed so natural. My stomach leaps at the idea that I could possible have this again. We never really got an opportunity to start what could have been.

I chuckle as I close my eyes at the thought that maybe Cat was right.

Maybe this is the universe giving us our second chance.

* * *

Hey all

Just a little side chapter for now but I hope you liked it. I promise I'll try and upload something soon.


End file.
